


Good Company

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, cheeky Deacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: It’s late at night and you and John grab a cab after an awards show. The ride back home takes longer than expected, but John has a brilliant idea on how to pass the time.





	Good Company

It was a particularly rainy night that hit the city right after the sun had set, and it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. You and John were trying to survive an awards show and its afterparty with the rest of the band and their spouses, while yearning for nothing more than the calmness and familiarity of your own home. The people around you were all surrounded by an air of glamour, gowns sparkling in the bright lights cascading from the ceiling and some guests leaving a trail of expensive and sweet perfume as they passed you by. Even though you were wearing a nice dress the love of your life even complimented you on, you didn’t feel like you belonged at all, any you knew John had similar thoughts about the event. Queen did amazingly that night and you couldn’t help but smile as you glanced over the band members holding the shiny little statuettes proudly in their hands. 

You chatted up the other Queen wives, mainly to pass the time and not to look too awkward, but the urge to bail grew with each minute. You looked over at John who was downing a glass of champagne and you began thinking about how you were going to rip that nice suit off him once you get home. He never really liked wearing a tuxedo, and he skipped out on it on any possible occasion, but this time he couldn’t. You were secretly glad for his misfortune, as you had always wanted to fuck him like this - to grab him by his tie and lead him to the bedroom, push him on the bed and ride his cock like there’s no tomorrow.

You might have got a little too caught up in your fantasies, as you didn’t notice John had walked up to you in the meantime.

“Sweetheart, I think we should get going.” - He said gently, putting his hand on your shoulder and giving you a warm smile when your eyes met his.

“Oh… sure!” - You beamed at him, barely out of your reverie yet as you turned to say goodbye to the others, and before you knew it, you were out of the building.

There was still a downpour outside and you two had to run to catch a taxi in the heavy rain, which was quite a challenge, seeing as you were wearing high heels and a gown that may have been a little tight around the legs. You plopped yourselves down in the cab, soaking wet and rather cold, and you snuggled up to John while he gave the directions to the driver.

“Gosh, you’re freezing. C’mere.” - John murmured, pulling you closer and rubbing your arm to make you feel a bit warmer. 

“Thank you, my love.” - You smiled, tilting your head against his chest and breathing in the scent of him that was a mixture of cigarette smoke and that signature “Deacy fragrance” that only he had; the one you couldn’t really describe. 

“Of course.” - John chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead before taking a look out the car window, the orange streetlights dancing across his face, outlining his distinct and beautiful features.

You had barely made your way out of the district, yet you had already got caught up in a traffic jam. It was rather unusual so late in the evening, but there were several other events across town, and apparently, an accident by the junction as well. The driver let out an annoyed huff, trying to find alternate routes to your destination, but you could already tell it was going to be a long journey nonetheless. John absent-mindedly placed a hand on your thigh as you were peering out your side of the window. You thought nothing of it until he gradually moved it further up until your lap, his pinkie finger brushing against the fabric of your underwear teasingly. You turned your head to reassure yourself that your daydreams hadn’t suddenly started feeling too real and he was actually doing what you had thought he was doing. John’s hand was indeed between your thighs, while he was still staring out the window, seemingly deep in thought. You shifted in your seat to rub yourself against his fingers, which finally made him turn his attention to you, his lips curling into a faint smirk.

“You okay there, love?” - John asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm.” - You bit your lip and nodded, glancing down where his hand was, and back at your lover before spreading your legs. 

The bassist inched closer to you and slipped his free hand underneath your dress, rolling it up before pulling your panties down to your ankles and you kicked them off immediately. He leaned in to give you a sweet kiss as his thumb found your clit, massaging the soft spot in circles. Your moan was muffled as John’s lips met yours, and you tried not to buck into his touch so soon. You pulled away after a few seconds, panting softly and locking eyes with the bassist. There was fire in his gaze and the look he gave made you simultaneously shiver and get even hotter. You cupped his cheeks with both hands, gently caressing his face with a thumb.

“Are you sure it’s the right place to do this?” - You whispered, feeling slightly doubtful, even though you didn’t want him to stop.

“Absolutely, my dear. It’s not like he hasn’t seen anything like this before.” - John mumbled in response, nodding in the driver’s direction and you chuckled.

“Fair enough.” - You licked your lips as Deacy shifted even closer to you, continuing to pleasure your clit with one finger and you had to bite back a groan at the warm sensation that filled your body. 

You closed your eyelids for a moment, pressing your forehead against John’s, your wetness increasing with each movement of his thumb. You inhaled sharply as John slid a digit in, starting to roll your hips to match his pace, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself, because you knew you were in for a wild ride. John began to leave sloppy kisses on your neck and collarbone as he added another finger, his actions making you throw your head back with a gasp. You couldn’t care less about the presence of the cab driver anymore, it was only John, his maddening scent that you loved so much, and his expert hand between your legs. The bassist murmured sweet nothings against your skin, nibbling and sucking the sensitive area as he pumped his fingers faster, curling them slightly to tease you just at the right spot. You had to bury your face in your spouse’s shoulder to stifle your whimpers, your walls clenching around his digits.

“There you go… such a good girl...” - John growled praises of you as he kept up his pace, eager to push you over the edge before you arrived home.

“John…” - You breathed against your lover’s neck shakily. By that moment, you were holding onto him with both arms, your nails digging into his back through the fabric of his suit jacket, slamming your hips against his palm with more force now that you felt your orgasm approaching.

“Soak these fingers for me, darling.” - John’s honeyed words rang in your ears as he drove you closer to your release with each movement, your core trembling as the intense waves of pleasure washed over you. You couldn’t keep you voice down any longer as you came with a short cry, not caring about anything or anyone else but your partner.

You ran your hand through John’s fluffy hair as you relished in the high that your climax gave you, trying to calm your breathing as the bassist planted gentle kisses along your neck before pulling out. You straightened your back, slowly composing yourself before John offered you a taste of yourself. You took his fingers into your mouth, maintaining eye contact with him as your lips sunk down on his digits, leaving a few lipstick stains on his skin. You took your time to clean up his fingers, licking and sucking on them as you did so - after all, it was only fair that you returned some of the teasing. John watched you intently, that fire still pretty much alive in his eyes, and you both knew you were in for round two very soon.

In the meantime, the driver had pulled into your street, halting the engine in front of your home. You settled the bill with the cabbie, who gave you a knowing smirk before you climbed out of the car. You didn’t even wait until he was gone, just quickly yanked the keys out of your purse, then grabbed John’s tie and led him into the house as quickly as possible - the fact that you had left your panties on the floor of the taxi didn’t even seem to bother either of you...

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.


End file.
